dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Carcharodontosaurus
|-| Carcharodontosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=450 |healtht=Starting Elder |healthl=260 1560 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=36 216 |oxygen=10 |moistness=None |desc=TBA |height=12 FT |length=39 FT |weight=???? LBS}} the '''Carcharodontosaurus' is light brown with dark brown stripes running along its back with dark brown ridges on its head. It has small feathers the color of dark brown on its head along with a set of black claws and talons. It has pale yellow spots around its belly, along with a dark brown stripe going down its eyes.'' Info Carcharodontosaurus(Car-care-o-dawn-toe-soar-uhs) (shark-toothed lizard) (also known as Carcharo/Char Char) includes some of the largest and heaviest known carnivorous dinosaurs, with various scientists proposing lengths estimates for the species ranging between 12 and 13 m (39 and 43 ft) and weight estimates of 6 and 15 metric tons.Fossils of it have been Found on where today is egypt,and due to the fact it lived at the same time and place as Spinosaurus,Many scientists believe those might have rivalized for food and territory,but it's somewhat unlikely considering charcarodontosaurus was mainly a hunter of large hadrosaurs and sauropods while Spinosaurus was mainly a fish eater.Contray to it's stats ingame,Charcarodontosaurus was as large as giganotosaurus and was a very nimble and powerfull predator. The Charcharodontosaurus' name means "shark-toothed lizard", and was named after the genus of sharks which includes the great white and Megalodon, the shark. Strategy and Gameplay One of the large carnivores in the game, Carcharodontosaurus has a long attack range that is to be avoided by smaller players at all costs. The name meaning "Shark-toothed lizard", it is just as or more dangerous than the large sharks in Dinosaur Simulator. Although not as common and strong as it's bulkier cousin Giganotosaurus, it's attack range makes it better at hunting large herbivores in packs. It's relatively lower health when compared to the other large carnivores makes it vulnerable to mammoths, so avoid them if playing Carcharodontosaurus Roar The roar of the carcharodontosaurus is a loud sonoric bellow with a vocal undertone, sounding vaguely similar to the giga roar. |-|Classic Carcharodontosaurus V2= 262x262px}} Information This is the first of the two remakes for this dinosaur. Since a recent update, this skin has become unplayable. Design The color scheme for this model seems to vaguely resemble the Carcharodontosaurus in Jurassic Park Builder. |-|Classic Carcharodontosaurus = 262x262px}} Information This is the first of the three main models for this dinosaur. Like most of the other skins, the statistics for the Classic Carcharodontosaurus are outdated. Design This skin stands awkwardly upright, making it an especially good climber. In contrast to the dull, dark color of the body, the fenestra is a bright shade of orange and the claws are white. |-|Headlessaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= Limited (Halloween 2016 Event) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=240 1440 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=36 216 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=12 FT |length=39 FT |weight=???? LBS}} "An angry spirit pulsing with hatred and rage." Information The Headlessaurus more commonly known as Headless is a skin for the Carcharodontosaurus. It is also much smaller than the standard carcharodontosaurus, and cannot be obtained at the moment as it was only available around Halloween 2016, making its skin starting to skyrocket in popularity and demand. In it's baby stage, it is literally just a head, with only its top vertebra AKA its neck developed. Design It is light black, with a semi-transparent body the only part not being transparent being its black skeleton. It has a orange skull of which is a literal a pumpkin head. It has completely eyes with no pupils, with yellow tears running down its face. It has a very long tail with smoke coming off its body, it leaves behind a trail of black smoke. Trivia *This skin is part of the Halloween Event 2016. |-|White Walker Carcharodontosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Limited Christmas 2016 Event |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=240 1440 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=36 216 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=12 FT |length=39 FT |weight=???? LBS}} Information The White Walker is only obtainable from the 2016 Christmas Event in the Winter Map in the form of a white and blue present. Design The White Walker Carcharodontosaurus, or 'White Walker' has a white ice body with sharp claws and teeth made of ice. It has two horns protruding from its forehead and icy blue spikes going along its back and tail. Trivia *This skin was part of the Christmas Event 2016. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Creatures